


Я так люблю тебя дразнить

by Chiisai_Kiseki



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki
Summary: О чем говорили Курогане и Фай после новогодней вечеринки в Хорицубе.(По мотивам 3 главы Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen про празднование Нового года.)
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane





	Я так люблю тебя дразнить

Новогодняя вечеринка закончилась. Курогане был, как всегда после подобных мероприятий, невероятно зол. И не появлялся бы на них, но директриса умела «уговаривать». По этой же причине, наверное, один из их учеников – Ватануки Кимихиро – во время каждой вечеринки «работал» официантом и поваром.  
  
Курогане ненавидел пронзительный голос этой невыносимой женщины, с которой ему приходилось работать, ненавидел ее ехидные ухмылочки. А больше всего он ненавидел те глупости, на которые она подбивала Фая. Вот и сегодня – это дурацкое кимоно…  
  
Додумать учитель физкультуры не успел, потому что кто-то закрыл ему глаза и пропел в ухо:  
  
\- Угадай кто?  
  
\- Прекрати дурачиться, идиот.  
  
\- Будем считать, что ты угадал, - вздохнул Фай. – Хотя мог бы и подыграть, Куро-бука. Кстати, почему ты сегодня был еще большим букой, чем всегда?  
  
\- Какого хрена ты позволил этому мальчишке напялить на себя идиотское кимоно? Ты хоть понимаешь, на кого ты был в нем похож?  
  
\- Но я сам хотел примерить его, оно же такое красивое! Хотя погоди, Куро-чу, ты что, ревнуешь? К Шаорон-куну? Это так мило!  
  
\- С какой стороны это мило? – зарычал Курогане. Фай в ответ повис на нем и промурлыкал в ухо:  
  
\- Ну не сердись. А давай ты мне поможешь его снять...  
  
Физкультурник сердито стряхнул коллегу и фыркнул:  
  
\- Пил бы ты меньше.  
  
\- Обижаешь, Куро-сама, - хмыкнул Фай, - я сегодня вообще не пил.  
  
Пожалуй, именно это и настораживало Курогане. Химик действительно пил очень редко, а в свое неадекватно-кокетливое состояние впадал просто так, безо всякой причины. Просто потому, что на самом деле был таким жизнерадостным придурком. Потому что ему нравилось изображать из себя легкомысленную девицу. Потому что все его глупости ровным счетом ничего для него не значили. Это злило Курогане, который не разбрасывался словами и делал только то, что действительно важно. А еще больше злило его то, что он ничего не мог поделать с собой – как бы он ни рычал и ни огрызался, ему нравился такой Фай. И, если честно, он совершенно не хотел, чтобы тот становился серьезней.  
  
Курогане отпер дверь своей комнаты.  
  
\- Ты заходишь?  
  
\- Куро-сама больше не сердится? – Фай кокетливо склонил голову к плечу.  
  
\- Я не буду сердиться, если ты пообещаешь больше не напяливать женское платье.  
  
\- Я обещаю, - отозвался Фай, мягко вталкивая физкультурника в его комнату. Потом он аккуратно закрыл дверь и лучезарно улыбнулся:  
  
\- Я обещаю, что больше не буду так одеваться при всех. Только для тебя.  
  
\- Идиот! – зарычал Курогане. – Ты достал меня своими тупыми шуточками!  
  
Фай тихонько рассмеялся и обнял рассерженного брюнета. Потом уткнулся носом ему в шею и промурлыкал:  
  
\- Но мне так нравится тебя дразнить.  
  
Курогане взлохматил волосы этого неугомонного создания и подумал, что он никогда не признается, как ему на самом деле нравится, когда Фай его дразнит.


End file.
